Thì hiện tại hoàn thành
thumb Thì hiện tại hoàn thành (Present Perfect) dùng để diễn đạt một hành động xảy ra ở một thời điểm không xác định trong quá khứ. Chỉ một hành động xảy ra nhiều lần trong quá khứ. Đồng thời diễn tả một hành động bắt đầu diễn ra trong quá khứ và vẫn còn xảy ra ở hiện tại hay tiếp tục kéo dài đến hiện tại. Nó cũng diễn tả hành động đã xảy ra hoặc chưa bao giờ xảy ra ở một thời gian không xác định trong quá khứ. Thì hiện tại hoàn thành cũng diễn tả sự lập đi lập lại của một hành động trong quá khứ. Thì hiện tại hoàn thành thường được dùng với một số cụm từ chỉ thời gian như: Dùng với now that... (giờ đây khi mà...), một số phó từ như still now, until now, so far (cho đến giờ). Dùng với recently, lately (gần đây) hay dùng với before đứng ở cuối câu. Một số từ để nhận biết: already, not...yet, just, ever, never, recently, before... Thì hiện tại hoàn thành cũng được dùng với since (kể từ) và for (khoảng). Cách dùng *Hành động đã hoàn thành cho tới thời điểm hiện tại mà không đề cập tới nó xảy ra khi nào. *Hành động bắt đầu ở quá khứ và đang tiếp tục ở hiện tại *Hành động đã từng làm trước đây và bây giờ vẫn còn làm *Một kinh nghiệm cho tới thời điểm hiện tại (thường dùng trạng từ EVER) *Về một hành động trong quá khứ nhưng quan trọng tại thời điểm nói Cấu trúc *Khẳng định: S + have/has + Vp2 *Phủ định: S + have/has + not + Vp2 *Nghi vấn: Have/Has + S + Vp2? Chú ý *'I / you / we / they / Danh từ số nhiều' + have *'He / she / it / Danh từ số ít' + has Dấu hiệu nhận biết thumb *'All day, all week, since, for, for a long time, almost every day, this week, recently, lately, in the past week, in recent years, up until now, all her/his lifetime, all day long, all the morning/afternoon' *'Since thời gian': từ khi (mốc thời gian) *'For': khoảng (khoảng thời gian) *'Several times': vài lần *'Many times': nhiều lần *'Up to now = until now = up to present = so far': cho đến bây giờ Phân biệt “gone to” và “been to” *'gone to: đi chưa về' :Ann is on holiday. She has gone to Paris. (Có nghĩa là bây giờ cô ấy đang ở đó hoặc đang trên đường đến đó.) *'been to: đi về rồi' :Ann is back to English now. She has been to Paris. (Cô ấy đã từng ở Paris nhưng giờ đã về Anh rồi.) Phân biệt HTHT – HTHTTD Đã bao lâu kể từ khi It is time since S (last) Vp1 := S + have/has (not) Vp2 + for time := The last time S + Vp1 + was + time + ago := S + (last) Vp1 + time + ago Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Thì Thể_loại:Thì hiện tại